gunxswordfandomcom-20200213-history
Van
Appearance Wears a large brimmed hat with leather around the cup and a silver upside down V or an A. Has black, shaggy hair that is never shown completely. He wears a tuxedo that has outer wri'st protectors attached. Underneath, he has a white shirt with a golden design on the collar. Around the collar he has a black, string tie. On his hands, he wears black gloves with rings around each of the fingers. On his right hand, the index finger is cut out so it will be easier to put it in his ribbon sword handle that he uses as a belt so it will always be close. Personality/Characteristics Van is a vagabond, one of the pilots of the Original Seven. Out of pure madness, the Claw Man murdered his fiancée Helena the day they were going to marry. This led Van to try and pursuit the Claw Man so that he could kill him and revenge his fiancée. Throughout the series his food habits, which includes hunger and his obssesion with condiments, is used as comic relief. He always gets serious after he moves his hat's ring to his left. Also he is somewhat afraid of turtles. Also, he is dependent on his armor, Dann of Thursday, because of modifications to his body he needs regular healing sessions with his armor's life support systems. He is still virgin, assumingly because his fiancee killed and he was a wanderer before meeting his fiancee. he is very forgetful of people's name, but this does not apply to everyone. e.g. Priscilla Relationships Abilities/Skills He is able to use his sword to effectively slice bullets in half and use it as a whip. History Episode 1 He is hungry and stumbles into a town called Evergreen. He finds it in ruins and desperate for food he goes to the church which is practically unscathed. As he enters the Church asking for any food and then a gun goes off. Wendy gets shot in the middle of the chest, one of the three thieves notices Van. They demand to know if he is part of the town's resistance. Van quickly replies no and also that he is a tourist. The theives also notice his tuxedo and demand for any valuables. Once Van was close enough he initially attacks them while unarmed, knocking two theives down. He dodges all their shots and eventually gets his sword out. The last theif, unfortunately, received a powerful kick into the groin area. One of the theives knocked down manages to hit Van in the back with a candle holder, however, that had virtually no effect and he received a powerful kick to his face. After he takes out all thieves Wendy is holding her gun and thanks Van for saving him. Both introduce each other. While Van is introducing himself, he collapse, assumingly, from hunger, exhaustion and the hit to his back. As a reward, Wendy decides to treat him to food and takes him into the local mall where everyone from the town is staying as a result of the thieves robbing the town. Van then meets with the Mayor and is given a steak. The mayor explains a gang, "Wild Bunch", came about two months ago, only the mall could people take refuge and that the theives are after the bank vault and various other things about the town and Wendy's brother getting kidnapped. While that is going on, he literally covers the whole thing in ..... sauce, which somehow causes the chef to faint. Van asks for milk, however, the gang took it already. The mayor offers Van to be a bodyguard. They are interrupted by the "Wild Bunch" gang. Their leader always has a obession with luck and shows off his luck by doing a Russian Roulette with dual revolvers. He is known as Lucky. The gang then blows up a strucutre near the mall to demonstrate what the armour he's bringing will do. Even after all that Van refuses the offer due to him being obsessed with finding the man the claw. As he couldn't drink any milk he goes to the bar, which is controlled by the wild bunch. Eventually Lucky challenges Van to a game of luck: drawing from a deck of cards until one of them draws the joker. This miraclously goes down to the last 4 cards left. Lucky says that he shoots when he can the target's eyes because it's his personal code and if Van wins no should interfere with Van in any way. Van draws the joker. Even losing that game, Van asks for milk, Lucky comments "Unfortunately, I like people who are more willing to cater ot my immediate interests. Throw him out!". However, it is revealed that Van actually picked up two cards so meaning Lucky would have lost. As Van is walking out of town, Wendy attempts to stop him with her gun. When Van hears the gun he quickly gets in a position to deal with the shooter but stops when recognising it's Wendy or at least the girl from before. Wendy complains how life is unfair: even though Van is strong enough to take on the "Wild Bunch" he doesn't do it. Van just casually says that it's his decision what he does for whoever and that there isn't any reason for him to protect Evergreen. Wendy even goes as far as "I'll be your bride" to make him protect the town. Van immediately reacts with "Huh?!". Wendy repeatedly wants to be Van's wife so he would protect the town however Van repeatedly refuses. His argument for no marriage even goes as far as "I'm a virgin". Van eventually calms down and tells Wendy that becoming a bride should be one of the happiest moment of your life. After leaving her, he walks into a alley. Lucky ambushes Van, but he still keeps to his code by facing him. He is angry because Van purposely lost. Lucky throws the joker card onto Van and then shoots, pressuminly, his heart. Fortunately, his body has some sort of regeneration powers and heals from his wounds. The Armour arrives and Evergreen defences are easily obliterated. Van appears as he is pissed off at Lucky. He takes out The gang attempts to kill Van but fail. Lucky even breaks his personal code "Never shoot your target from behind" in an attempt to shoot Van. Lucky then gets in his armour. The armour contains a set of dual pistols that aim all the cannons on the Armour. Van summons his armour, Dann of Thurday. The armour demonstrates its healing abilities by quickly healing the cut made by Lucky's bullet. Van is able to replicate his spinning sword move on his mech. It quickly evades all of Lucky's cannon shots and gets in close quarters with Lucky's armour and jumps up into the air. Lucky then reveals a trump card, a hidden cannon in the middle of the chest which is the largest out of all of them. However, Van just chops the huge bullet in half with Dann and grabs Lucky out of the cockpit. Dann is then seen flying into the sky. When interrogating Lucky about Wendy's brother, Lucky mentions a man with a claw took Wendy's brother. Van automatically reacts demanding more information of the man with a claw in doing so he gets carried away and is on the verge of strangling Lucky. Luckily, Wendy stops him. The townspeople find the money in the vault is till safe and decide to use the money to rebuild the town. Van and Wendy are just out of town on a cliff. They converse for a while and it ends with Van picking up a nickname"Well then, from now on I'm gonna be 'Van of the Dawn'! See you!". Wendy suggest she and Van search the man with the claw together as both of them are looking for the same person. However, Van still refuses. Wendy is still persistant about the wife issue. —Van Trivia